Honor point
:For the pre-Patch 4.0.1 version of Honor points, see Honor point (pre-4.0.1). For the small Alliance outpost in Hellfire Peninsula, see Honor Point (Hellfire Peninsula). } |arg= } |mode= } |name=Honor point |quality=common |icon=pvpcurrency-honor-both |bind=BoP }} Honor points are one of the new two PvP currencies introduced in Patch 4.0.1. They replace the identically-named, pre-Patch 4.0.1 Honor points, Arena points, and various other forms of currencies and tokens in use before that point. A higher level currency was also added called Conquest points to replace some higher level PvP tokens. Source * Honorable kill: Killing a member of the opposite Faction who is a player or selected NPCs (almost always in battlegrounds) * Battlegrounds ** Bonuses given for Call to Arms quests (first winner gets 30, all winners after get 15, and loser gets 5); does not stack with Random Battleground bonus ** Bonuses given for winning a Battleground using the Random Battleground option (first winner gets 30, all winners after get 15, and loser gets 5); does not stack with Call to Arms bonus * PvP zones ** Tol Barad: Attackers earn 360, defenders earn 180 on victory. ** When your Faction has control of Wintergrasp, killing Wrath of the Lich King Heroic dungeon bosses awards 7 Honor points each. * PvP quests ** As of Mists of Pandaria, the only PvP daily quests are on the Isle of Thunder, Pandaria. ** As of Cataclysm, there is one PvP weekly quest ( ) in Tol Barad for each faction. ** As of Wrath of the Lich King, the only PvP daily quests (and a few non-dailies) are in the Grizzly Hills, Northrend and the only PvP weekly quests are in Wintergrasp, Northrend. Honorable kill An honorable kill is the act of killing an opponent that yields honor points. Rewards Honor Points can be exchanged for rewards from the Champions' Hall in Stormwind and from the Hall of Legends in Orgrimmar. Supply officers from each battleground will also exchange them for various items. Arathi Basin * , Refuge Pointe in Arathi Highlands * , Hammerfall in Arathi Highlands Warsong Gulch * , located southwest of Silverwing Outpost at the south edge of Ashenvale * , located in Mor'shan Base Camp in the Northern Barrens Alterac Valley * , located just south of the Alterac Mountains in Hillsbrad Foothills * , located north of Tarren Mill in Hillsbrad Foothills Outland The Eye of the Storm battleground is technically in Netherstorm of Outland. * , Area 52 in Netherstorm Northrend The Strand of the Ancients and Isle of Conquest battlegrounds are technically in Northrend. * , The Underbelly of Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * , The Underbelly of Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest Other * , Gadgetzan, Tanaris * , Gadgetzan, Tanaris * , Gadgetzan, Tanaris Conversion of previous currencies Much like with old PvE currencies (badges of justice and emblems), old PvP currencies (including the pre-4.0.1 Honor points), will be immediately converted to the new honor points at the following ratios: The normal cap of honor points will be 4,000 (paralleling Justice points). If players are granted more than 4,000 honor points as a result of this one-time conversion, they will be unable to earn any more until the excess has been spent. Come Patch 4.0.3, any honor points in excess of 4,000 will immediately be converted to gold at a rate of per honor point. Patches and hotfixes * * External links ;Guides ;News de:Ehre Kategooria:Cataclysm Kategooria:Currency